Tanicus
The World of Tanicus The world of Tanicus rests within its own crystal sphere on the Prime Material Plane. Although it is part of the astronomical infinity, no spelljamming vessels are ever known to have visited the world. The arrival of such denizens as the illithid and Githyanki have all occurred via astral transit and other aberrations have arrived via the far realm or the void, and the relatively recent appearance of the drow elves -- or drausidh as they're known on Tanicus -- was the result of an artifact that opened a sustained teleportational portal. Current Campaign Settings The primary focus of the long-running collection of Bardsong campaigns have involved the continent of Ceilar and, more recently, the continent of Thyrin. Both of these continents sit below the world's equator in its western hemisphere. If other continents, peoples, and cultures exist, they are as yet unknown. The location of the known continents has resulted in a setting with an arctic south and tropical north, with Ceilar including sub-tropical to early arctic climes and Thyrin spanning from tropical to cool temperate. The Moons of Tanicus Tanicus has three moons, or so the residents of the world see it. It actually only has two satellites, one of which has its own, smaller satellite, but the common accepted understanding is "three moons." The major moon, known as "the azure moon," is orbited by the smallest of the moons, known commonly as "the crimson moon." The third moon, known as "the gray moon," "the black moon," or "the shadow moon" depending on who you ask, orbits in a more distant, parabolic pattern that, while not perpendicular, bisects the orbital path of the azure moon. The Azure Moon The azure moon, which scholars call Aureanus, was once associated with the late goddess Siyri, but since the Third Incursion of Kaos has become associated with the goddess Arwin, who chose to defy Seane's commands and stand by the people of the world and protect them against the chaotic forces of the fallen archangel Az. In addition to being the largest of the moons and the one that has the most gravitational effect on the world, it also influences the transformation cycle of lycanthropes commonly associated with good alignments. As the largest and most important moon to most common folk, it is the moon by which the lunar cycle is officially recognized and, should someone refer to "the moon," they're probably talking about Aureanus. The azure moon is also the brightest, shedding the most light on the nighttime world, and its full face is generally seen as a good omen. The Crimson Moon Called Luserius by scholars, the crimson moon shares a recognized orbit with Aureanus, though in truth, it actually orbits the larger moon while orbiting Tanicus. Luserius has little gravitational influence on Tanicus, demonstrating its influence only when it is in front of the larger moon from the viewpoint of the world's people. It's orbit spirals around the azure moon than following one linear, circular route, so these partial eclipses are not monthly, and usually occur only a few times a year. Fortunately, its course is predictable, so the eclipses are generally seen as having no religious or mystical significance, except for the rare few arcanists who have found a way to take advantage of the minor gravitational shifts. Luserius is often associated with the goddess Cymber, and it is the moon that influences the transformation cycle of lycantrhopes associated with neutral alignments. The Gray Moon Ulfallia, as it is known by those scholars who will speak of it, is the most distant of Tanicus' moons, its least often seen, and its most mysterious to most common folk. Because it is the moon that affects the transformation cycle of lycanthropes associated with evil alignments and its association with the goddess Catira, the appearance of its full face is most often taken as a foul omen, and is fortunately not a common occurrence. Because of its distance, it has little visible impact on the world from an astronomical perspective, which causes most common folk to believe that it has some other, hidden power. Unlike the "azure" and "crimson" moons, its darker appearance -- and the general belief that it is tied to "dark forces" -- causes it to be attributed with a variety of monikers, such as the "gray," "dark," "black," or "shadow" moon. Category:Gazeteer